Measure of a Man
by SuperAzn
Summary: Oliver has to do a task for Seanny's parents so he could marry her. But will he succeed or not?


**Title**: Measure of a Man  
**Rating**: G  
**Ship/s (if applicable)**: Oliver/Seanny  
**Summary**: Oliver has to do a task for Seanny's parents so he could marry her. But will he succeed or not? Disclaimer: I do not own Oliver Wood (though I wish I did)or any other HP characters (except my own characters). And I also don't own the song "Measure of a Man." HP is the property of JKR and Scholastic and MoaM is a song sung by Clay Aiken. I do not have any money so don't sue me.   
  
_If one day you discover him  
Broken down he's lost everything  
No cars, no fancy clothes  
To make him who he's not  
The women at his side is  
All that he has got  
Why do you ask him move  
Heaven and earth  
To prove his love has worth_   
  
Oliver Wood was always known as the great Captain and Keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team that trained Harry Potter in Quidditch. Recently he proposed to his girlfriend and now his fiancée, Seanny Diggory. He didn't know how to tell her family.   
  
"You'll be okay, Ollie," Seanny told him sincerely. "My family doesn't hate you at all. Even if Mom and Dad never met you."   
  
"How could you be so sure about that, love?" Oliver asked her.   
  
Seanny put her pale hand on his broad shoulders. "Don't worry," she whispered.   
  
_Would he walk on water  
Would he run through fire  
Would he stand beside you  
When it's down to the wire  
Would he give his life up  
To be all he can  
Is that, is that, is that  
How you measure a man?_   
  
Oliver went to walk out on the Quidditch Pitch of the Puddlemere United. "How in the hell am I going to be able to tell her family?" he asked himself.   
  
"Oliver…" came a soft voice.   
  
Oliver turned around and saw Seanny coming to him. She wanted to tell him about her family before he went nuts over what he should do. "Are you okay?" she asked.   
  
"Yeah. What are you doing here? You're suppose to be at Hogwarts," Oliver said.   
  
Seanny grinned. "I came here on my own. The professors don't know that I'm here. But remember that I'm head girl? Anyway I just wanted to tell you to stop worrying. The only thing they might do is make you turn water into fire but that's easy."   
  
Oliver's eyes grew wide. Even if he got 9 O.W.L.s while he was at Hogwarts, he still couldn't turn water into fire. He could only do it vise-versa. He shook his head to come back into reality. "Okay I could do that," he assured her.   
  
_If by chance all he had to give you  
Was three words wrapped around his finger  
Would that be deep enough at the end of everyday  
And how will you ever know  
If a man is what he says_   
  
Oliver stood in the middle of his apartment practicing how to transfigure water into fire. But it wouldn't work. He was about to give up on trying to do it. "Maybe I should…" he thought.   
  
He looked at the water carefully wondering if he did something wrong or not, which took him about the whole night.   
  
_Would he walk on water  
Would he run through fire  
Would he stand before you  
When it's down to the wire  
Would he give his life up  
To be all he can  
Is that, is that, is that  
How you measure a man_   
  
The day that Seanny was going to introduce Oliver to her parents came. "Relax," she cooed into his ear.   
  
Oliver tried to relax while Seanny opened the door with her house key.   
  
Seanny yelled through the house telling them that they were there. Her mother and father came down and started to give her a lot of kisses that she could drown in them. Seanny managed to make them stop and then said, "Mom, Dad, this is my fiancée, Oliver Wood."   
  
_He never gives up Let go of his dreams His world goes around For his one true belief Is that how you know Is that what it means_   
  
"So this is Oliver," Elizabeth, her mother, said.   
  
Oliver nodded but stayed silent.   
  
Seanny leaned over to him and whispered, "Show them…"   
  
There was a bowl of water in front of them.   
  
_Would he walk on water  
Would he run through fire  
Would he stand before you  
Would he be your anchor  
When the dark unfolds  
Would he always love you  
The best that he knows  
Would he give his life up  
To be all he can  
Is that, is that, is that  
How you measure a man_   
  
Oliver took in a deep breathe and waved his wand. "Elementiaro!!!" he yelled.   
  
The water started to jiggle and burn up. Seanny's face lit up when she saw this happening. It began to sprout up and then it flamed up.   
  
"OLIVER!! YOU DID IT!!" Seanny cheered happily.   
  
Oliver smiled and hugged her.   
  
_Would he walk on water  
Would he run through fire  
Would he stand before you  
When it's down to the wire  
Would he give his life up  
To be all he can  
Is that, is that, is that  
How you measure…oh whoa  
Is that, is that, is that…  
How you measure a man_   
  
Seanny's parents seemed impressed and they smiled along with them.   
  
"Ahem," Elizabeth interrupted. "Oliver, do you know why we asked you to change water into fire?"   
  
Oliver shook his head. Seanny looked at her mother wondering what she meant. They have done the same thing with her brother, Foxx, when he married.   
  
Derek, Seanny's father, looked at Oliver, straight in the eye and said, "We do this to see if you're worthy enough for our daughter. Seanny's an Elementsprite. I know you didn't know about this, Seanny. And by tradition the fiancée of an Elementspite has to make water turn into fire. It only works if you're truly in love with her. And Elizabeth and I could see that you are."   
  
Seanny looked at her father surprised then hugged her parents.   
  
The night went on perfectly and when Oliver went to his apartment with Seanny, he turned to her. "I love you my little Elementsprite."   
  
"I love you too," Seanny replied.   
  
THE END   
  



End file.
